


Rainy Day Romance

by Letters_to_Somebody



Series: Last Call For Two [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: (y/n) has had it pretty tough recently. Moving to New York to start a new business seemed like the perfect new start. Who knew it would feel like drowning. One rainy night a man with a purple mohawk changes their life
Relationships: Shorter Wong/Reader
Series: Last Call For Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927096
Kudos: 19





	Rainy Day Romance

You fell in love with Shorter Wong in the pouring rain. It was cold and you were tired carrying too many bags under your eyes. You were alone sitting in the pale glow of a bus stop your head leaning back against the metal shield. It did nothing as rain blew in through the front of the stop. You did nothing to stop it letting it soak through your hoodie as you started to sob alone at night in New York city. The move seemed like a great idea at first, you felt like you’d finally make your own way. It was tough, tougher than you expected, and you’d never felt so lonely.  
You didn’t hear the footsteps approach over the wind and the sound of your own wailing. You sniffled taking a pause and looking over. He was tall and that alone scared you. Never mind the purple hair flipped down to one side of his head. He lit a cigarette- or tried. You noticed he wouldn’t come into the mediocre shelter of the bus stop. You even tried scootching over curling yourself into the corner. He looked over at you and your (e/c) eyes got rounder. He turned back away as you sniffled once again.  
He tried to light his cigarette.  
“I don’t have the plague,” You sputtered out not even thinking cursing yourself as soon as the words dripped off your tongue.  
The rain continued to crash down.  
“You really want me in there?” He looked at you water dripping from the tip of his nose.  
You stayed stone silent as the hiss of a bus made you jump from the seat. Hustling onto the bus you took the first seat available watching as he stood there letting the bus pass by. Finally, you felt like you could relax a little slumping into the seat, hopefully not falling asleep before making it home.  
Opening the store, the next day it was still gray and cloudy the rain falling in sheets. Deep down you knew no one would want to come out for a fun shopping trip in that. Sighing the length of the day finally sunk in, maybe you should just close, take a break. As if.  
The bell rung making you shoot up straight.  
“Hi, welcome,” pausing you take in the man in front of you wearing a wet yellow hoodie.  
What did he want?  
Cocking his head to the side the man with wet purple hair and stupid sunglasses walked around slowly looking at the displays. Watching the way, he dripped onto the floor you had just cleaned and listening to his shoes squeak.  
“Can I help you find something?” You try not to huff.  
He looked up surprised that you addressed him, “I wanted to know you were okay.”  
That caught you off guard.  
“I mean,” He smirked, “You were crying like a baby last night.”  
Heat rushed into your cheeks and you could feel the tears prick between your eyes. He came all the way to your store just to make fun of you.  
“I’m sorry sir I think I have to ask you,” Watching him start to move closer you paused.  
He leaned over the counter extending his hand out to grasp yours. His hand was warm, his calloused thumb traced over your knuckles. Frozen you stared into his sunglasses confused.  
“Leave,” You uttered out the command.  
Without another word the man released your hand and turned to leave just like you wanted. A cold feeling washed through the store as the door chime went off and you stood there once again all alone. Ignoring the tears threatening to fall you busied yourself with repositioning display items and mopping up the floor. Keep busy, stay focused don’t cry.  
Rain was still dripping onto the pavement as you locked up the store, not one customer all day. You felt the same as yesterday, defeated the pit in your stomach eating you alive. With no umbrella the walk to the bus stop is as grueling as yesterday the rain soaking you to the bone.  
Feeling a presence behind you, the rain stops, but you can hear it bouncing. Looking up you see a bright red umbrella shielding you. Looking back at the person holding it dark sunglasses look back at you.  
“What do you want,” You groan past the sniffles.  
“I want to do whatever it takes to stop you from crying,” Stepping forward he places a finger under your chin.  
It lights a fire under your skin the chill o the rain a thing of the past.  
“How can you help me,” You scoff, “You don’t know what’s wrong.”  
“You know there was a store there before yours right,” he raised a brown cocking his head to the side.  
Tears threaten to spill once again, and you won’t even have the rain for cover.  
“Let me help,” He leans in closer his breath a whisper against your face.  
Without a moment of hesitation, you lean forward bridging the gap. You’re unsure why you did it, maybe it was because life felt so out of control, this you had control of. Maybe it was the thought of fate worming its way into your head, maybe this guy really could help.  
You fell in love with Shorter Wong in the rain, and it changed your life. His charm brought in customers, and he knew plenty of people to help around the store. By the time snow started falling on all of the skyscrapers people were purchasing presents for Christmas and making large orders you never would have imagined before. You fell in love with Shorter Wong over the holidays, in the snow until the sun became blazing hot again. The world did two full rotations, and every fall you felt it. The overwhelming joy of being in love and loved by fate itself. The angel that caught you crying in a bus stop and walked to your door.


End file.
